


John by Paul McCartney

by lennonwhore



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, McLennon, Morning Sex, NC17, Smut, Swearing, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonwhore/pseuds/lennonwhore
Summary: Life with John through Paul's eyes.(the sequel or idk the brother book to Paul by John Lennon)





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17 (sex)  
> Lots of bad words and some homophobic slurs. 
> 
> I unfortunately don't own the Beatles or Lennon/McCartney. Its just for fun

**1958**

It's been a year since I've met John, over the course of a year we've became close. Close enough to call ourselves soulmates or _boyfriends_. By now, we know how to read each other like a book. We've cried, we've laughed, we've hurt each other but by the end of it all, we still loved each other _madly_. When I met him over last year's summer, he loved my guitar playing and my singing, he made me a part of his band. I'm still in it. I help him write, find the perfect chords and the right melody, he helps me too when I need it of course. 3 months after we met was when our blossoming friendship became a strong relationship in the works. I remember that night as if it happened yesterday.

We walked the empty streets of Liverpool, not a soul in sight. The night was cold with a touch of warmth from the  body walking beside me, the blue-violet sky hinting a few stars. That night was beautiful. Never in my life I've seen the sky become a sky full of emotion with its stars. I stopped staring at the hypnotizing sky and looked at the boy beside me, his leather figure pale with the light of the moon. His muscular figure was so perfect underneath the bright moonlight. He looked so unreal, almost like a film star. My staring quickly stopped when he snapped his elegant fingers in front of my distracted face.

"Paulie? Want a ciggie?" He asked, lighting one for himself. I accepted the offer with a smile. He smiled back at me, feeling my face become red with shyness.

"You're cute, y'know that?" John said puffing out smoke, his dark brown eyes never leaving my shy gaze. We walked to the park and sat at the first bench we saw, we sat in silence until John broke the pregnant silence.

"Paul, I want to tell you something. But promise me that this will be between us."

"I promise, Lenny," I crossed my heart with my trembling finger and looked at him with caring eyes. He took a deep breath and his eyes made contact with mine.

"I love you more than a friend, meaning that I am queer for you Paul. Only for you, you make me feel human. With you, I _feel._ Be mine?"

My eyes watered at those heartwarming words, I was happy. I felt loved by the man that I wanted to feel loved by. I felt the wetness of my tears invade my red cheeks, my cheek was cupped by John's beautiful hand, his thumb wiping away the loose tear.

"John, I am more than happy to accept that. I'll be yours _forever._ I've always loved you."

John hugged my waist with his strong arms with my fragile arms. I felt his gorgeous smile on my neck, "Paulie?" I looked at him as he admired my lips, "Can I kiss you?" I smiled again, "I'm yours, do whatever you please."

His lips invaded mine making me moan in surprise when his tongue probed begging for entrance, which I gladly accepted. We stopped kissing before things got too heated and also to regain our breaths. I leaned against his welcoming arms and once again, my eyes glanced at the stars.

John noticed and said, "Look at how the stars shine for us, it's like they are happy for us." I smiled at that while kissing his hand.

"Yeah, hopefully they follow us around when we're older. Guide us through our troubles, help us through the pain of being famous." John stared at me when I said 'famous'.

I looked at him, "You do think we'll become famous, right John?" He wrapped his arms tightly around me and whispered lovingly in my ear, "Paul, lets just focus on this moment. Let's not focus in the future, lets appreciate this moment. But to answer your question, Paulie dearest, yes we will be famous."

"How famous?" I asked for the last time.

"As famous as Elvis, but higher."

We stopped talking for a moment, "John, we should probably get going, Love." He agreed.

Luckily, my father and my brother weren't home, so I invited John over to my house. We undressed to our night attire and laid together in bed, he spooned behind me keeping me safe in his arms.

"I'm glad," John said out of nowhere. I turned my head to look at him and asked, "Glad of what?"

"I'm glad I'm going to experience my life with you."

I gave him a gentle kiss and against his lips I muttered, "I love you and I'm glad too."

"I love you too, Paul."

After we said our 'I love yous' to each other, we slept together. As it should of been and as it should be always.

Always Together.

 


	2. Backstage '64

**1964**

This was it! Our big debut in America, performing on live television for the people across the country. I was shaking with nerves feeling adrenaline rushing through my veins, I still couldn't believe it that I, us the Beatles made it to the top! Everything seemed unreal, almost like a dream. Brian was standing behind the four of us waiting until the host announced our name. I looked over to my left and I see my soulmate, John, fidgeting with the neck of his signature guitar. I leaned closer to him, being careful so no can see our closeness and I whispered into his ear, "We made it Johnny! This is our big break, babe!" He grinned a smile from ear to ear, "I know, Paul! I can't fucking believe it!"

John looked around to see if there were people around us and luckily there was nobody, he kissed both of my cheeks and finally my pouty lips, "We've couldn't of done it without you, Paulie." I smiled and looked down at my feet hiding my flushed face, I felt him cup my chin to make me look at him, our eyes instantly connected.

"I love you, Paulie. So fucking much."

"I love you, too. So fucking much."

We stopped our affection as soon as we heard footsteps, it was the production crew. One of them counted down from 1 to 3 and as soon as he said 3, the host said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, The Beatles!" We appeared from behind the curtain, I gave John a pat on the back for good luck, it seemed like he was trying to do the same but he patted my arse, I gasped in surprise and gave him a knowing look. We played our numbers, hardly hearing ourselves from the screaming of our fans. While I played, I saw that some girls fainted and some had... _ahem_... peed themselves. I've never felt so much energy in me when I played for this crowd.

We finished performing for the Ed Sullivan show and made our way to our hotel. Brian kept telling us how proud he was and how good we'd played. When we arrived, George and Ringo immediately went into their room.

"Goodnight, mates," I said to them while Ringo waved at me sleeplessly.

I was laying on the couch all by myself with my head against the arm of the couch, rubbing my tired eyes with the palms of my hands. I heard familiar footsteps coming towards my way, making me smile knowing full well who it is.

"Tired, eh?" John asked me as he grabbed ahold of my ankles and later placing them on his lap when he sat down.

"Yeah, you?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself.

"After that bloody performance? No!" He said rubbing the exposed skin of my leg leading down to my ankle. I looked at his side profile noticing how perfect it is. His aquiline nose and his thin kissable lips fit him perfectly, making him the John Lennon I know and love dearly.

"What're ye staring at, eh?" He asked in that husky voice that turned me on so much. I sat up, now sitting on top of my heels looking deep within his eyes.

"You," I simply said. He smiled at me and motioned his hand on his lap, telling me to sit on it. I did as I was told, our face were now an inch apart.

He leaned in and gave me a peck on my lips, I was left with wanting more. So I pulled him back onto my lips by his neck and we kissed passionately. He broke the kiss by whispering against my lips, "Lets celebrate." He carried me to our shared room and placed me gently on the cloud like bed. Our lips connected once again making me moan against his when our hips brushed our hard ons.

The two of us were naked on the bed. Our bare skin touching each other in the right places, making both of us moan. John's lips kissed its way to my erection, now licking and sucking. His wet talented mouth was taking me to the extreme until he took his mouth away from my aching erection making me whine at the loss.

He laid himself on top of my body and entered me to the hilt, feeling his lubed up member brushing against my prostate. We were moaning in perfect harmony almost sounding like one of our songs. John kissed my exposed skin from my neck whenever I threw my head back in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck, Johnny! I'm cumming! Oh fuck!"

"Come for me, Paul. Oh fucking hell, Paulie!"

I came first, my cum going all over my stomach and a little bit on my chest. I moan for one last time when I felt him come inside of me, loving the way he marked me as his.

Our panting was the only thing heard in our hotel room and the smell surrounding us was my favourite smells, _sex_.

John was by my side with his arms and legs spread out the bed, I took the chance and straddled him, my arse on his stomach. His pupils dilated when he saw me, his gold flecked honey eyes looked at me with the look that I loved, the look of adoration. I smiled down at him as my fingertips ran over his facial features, touching the little imperfections.

"I love you, you are an angel," John said as he placed his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on my lips, "You are perfect."

I love him so much that sometimes I cry over him, I never thought I would have someone love me so much like he does. I bet he knows that I love him as equally as he does. I didn't notice that I started crying on his neck, an accidental sob went out of me.

John lifted my head and looked deeply at me, "Paulie? What's wrong, Darling?" I smiled sadly and looked at him, "Thank you for loving me, I never in my life thought I would fall in love with a man. And I'm glad I fell for you." John smiled as a happy tear came down on his cheek as well, "You're making me go soft, Paulie. But I don't care, as long as I go soft for you I don't care what the others think."

"Johnny, as weird or soppy as this sounds but there are nights where I'm alone and I cry. I cry for you, I cry for us. All of this seems unreal, I can't believe it. I can't believe that we made it to the top!" I hugged his neck and kept weeping as he hugged me back. He ran a hand through my hair, "I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. You mean too much to me." I hugged him even tighter and we kissed again.

We didn't notice but it seems like we fell asleep against each other's lips and woke up with our hands entangled. I smiled at our position and kept sleeping, kissing John's cheek once again.

 


	3. Never Alone

**1966**

The road was all dark and wet, slippery and slick with water. My tired eyes were focused on the road checking every now and then if something popped up. My body ached to be home, the day was all over the place. stressful and filled with emotions. Today marked as the 10th anniversary of the death of my beloved mother, Mary. It seemed unreal how fast time goes by without no one noticing it. Everything I once loved and treasured flashed before my eyes, disappearing forever.

I remember the way I felt and the way I reacted when the doctors made it official that my mother had passed away. It seemed so unreal when just a few hours ago that day I talked to her as if nothing happened. She seemed fresh and just plain normal like if nothing could face her that day. I remember the touch of her hands on my own and the intensity of her eyes looking into my own telling me the words, "I love you, my dear son. You are special, do what you please. Love who you love, do what you love." I remember the way her eyes showed pain but faint happiness, the feel of her hands warm and fragile. Those words marked me forever that I hear it every time I dream. I always think what she would of thought of me becoming famous and known all over the world. Would she have accepted me? Would she have cared about my actions? Would she have cared about my love for John?

Who knew...

I was too deep in my thoughts and in my feelings that I didn't notice that there was a curve. But what I did notice was that I had hit a tree.

—

I opened my weak eyes, seeing a white ceiling. I heard sniffles from the left side of the room, I turned my head to see who it was.

John.

"Oh Paulie! I thought I lost you! Paulie!" John sobbed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was still dazed and still confused as to what the hell happened. I felt intense pain on my face and in the inside of my mouth.

"John? What happened?" I asked him as I scratched at my face, my hand was quickly snatched away from my face. he looked deep into my eyes noticing how red and how depressed his eyes were, "Paul, you were in a car crash. you hit a tree. Oh Paulie, I thought you died! Paulie im so glad you're still here! I love you I love you!" I felt his lips kiss all over my face.

John pulled away as soon as he heard the door open, it was the nurse.

"Mr. McCartney you are free to go, take pain killers only when you feel pain. Do not drink alcohol."

John helped me dress me up to some casual clothes and drove me home.

—

We went inside of his house and he hugged me tightly before taking me to his guest bedroom, where some of my clothes were. He took me there and undressed me and put some pyjamas on me. I felt like I was too much to handle and so I told him, "Johnny, I can do it, love, don't worry." He nodded sharply and said, "No, no Paul. I want to take care of you, I need to. I don't want to lose you, not you."

He continued putting on my socks, he was trembling slightly almost like he was hurrying up. "John, what's wrong?" John ignored my question until I asked again, "Johnny?" He looked up at me with wet eyes, "I can't lose you Paul! I just can't! I've lost everyone I loved and I _most certainly_ cannot lose you too! I... I don't wanna be alone, Paulie..." He shouted in between sobs, he stood up wiping his tearful eyes. I stood up and limpidly walked up towards him, wrapping my heavy arms around his neck. I hugged him for awhile, rocking him back and forth. I lifted his rough chin with my fingers and looked him deeply in the eyes, "Johnny, you won't lose me. You never will. I'll always be by your side no matter what, I love you." I kissed him but he didn't kiss back, "John?" He looked at me with disbelief, a rare look you don't get from John that often, "That's what my mum said the last time I saw her, and look where she is... She's dead, Paul. Dead! How can I trust you, Paul? You're gonna leave my miserable arse at some point! Hell, you might leave me right now!" Tears were now streaming down my eyes, "John! I would never, _ever_ , leave you! I could never leave you! I'll be around for a long time, just like you. Please Johnny, don't cry... Please, it pains me." I sat back down on the bed, my back began to ache.

John kept sobbing and crying until he eventually stopped and sat down next to me, "I'm sorry Paulie, I'm just scared of losing people, especially you. You're the last meaningful thing to me, who honestly understands me. I can't lose my other half, it would be like losing a fucking limb. I'd be useless without you Paul." I laid down on the bed pulling John down with me weakly, I wrapped my body around his making him feel my presence around him. I wanted to make him safe and not alone, I wanted to protect John from the evil of the world.

He eventually fell asleep in my arms, I couldn't sleep from the trauma of the accident I was too scared to sleep. I ran my hand down his shaggy hair and whispered into his ear, "You'll never be alone, Johnny. _Never_."

—

It was morning when I woke up, I saw that it was me that was now being wrapped up by John's arms. I looked up at him and kissed his jaw. His honey flecked eyes opened up and held me tighter, "You're alive! Thank goodness!" I smiled at him, I kept hearing my Mum's words. _Love who you love, do what you love._ And I asked myself again, _'Would she have cared about my love for John?'_ and I finally had an answer... Yes.

John tapped my nose to get my attention, "Everything alright? If you need anything tell me and I'll get it or do it."   
I nodded, "Yeah Johnny, everything is alright."

"Then what are you thinking about?" He asked worryingly running a hand through my hair.

"I'm just thinking about my Mum's last words."

"Which are?"

"Love who you love, and I love you."

 


	4. My Valentine

**1964**

The bed was unusually cold being as to John's warm absence, I never realised how much I needed warmth especially from John. It was too cold and it was raining heavily, it kind of ruined the mood. I nuzzled John's pillow that smelled so much like him failing to fall asleep again, instead I got up and went to the bathroom. I pulled on a baby pink jumper and some boxers, and with that I headed downstairs.

Once I touched the downstairs floor, I was greeted by the sound of Elvis's soothing voice coming from the record player and a trail of roses that lead somewhere. The whole house was dimly lit with candles and a sweet scent of roses coming from the kitchen, but when I turned my head to the side facing the living room, it was _filled_ with vases of roses of all colours. Red, pink, and white.

I giggled at John's cute gesture, "What a fucking hopeless romantic!" I kept looking around with wide eyes until I heard a voice, "Happy Valentines' Day, Paulie!" I jumped an inch in the air, "Fuck! You scared me! Happy Vals' Day, John!" Despite the unintentional startling, he hugged me while he chuckled and gave me a kiss on my neck. I gave him a kiss on his lips and held onto his neck, "All of these are for me?" John wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, "Of course Paulie. All of these roses and this man standing in front of you is all for you! Only for you!" I followed along the joke, "All for me?!" "For you!" We laughed as he took me to the couch, "Wait here, don't move a muscle." I sat down looking at the roses in front of me, I never thought a man would love me this much. The idea of it all warmed me.

He came back and kneeled before me, "I have a gift for you and I want you to keep it for the rest of your life. Always remember me when you look at it, _promise_?" I nodded with so much promise and affection, I truly love this man. He took a small velvet blue box with a dark green ribbon wrapped around it, he opened it revealing a sliver band with my name engraved on the front. When I flipped it, it said, 'I love you, James Paul McCartney, No matter what. _Forever_.' I felt wetness invade my reddened cheeks, this was so meaningful almost like a proposal, but I knew it wasn't one. It was illegal. "John, this is so beautiful! I love it!" He smiled from ear to ear as he put it on my left wrist, he kissed my hand when he finished putting it on. He grabbed my hands and said, "Keep it on forever, eh?" I nodded again and wrapped my arms around him kissing his lips passionately as a thank you.

He pulled away from the kiss to whisper in my ear, "You're beautiful, Paul," I moaned when is strong and big hands kneaded my arse. He grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around his waist and held onto me taking me upstairs.

Clothes were thrown all over the room by the time we got in, "Fuck Paul, you drive me wild," he said as I humped against his belly. I moaned in pure ecstasy, "Mmm, Johnny!" I groaned at the lost of the delicious friction when he threw me softly on the bed, he crawled up to me on his knees his mouth attacking my neck. He growled into my ear looking deeply in my eyes, "I'm going to make you feel my love. I'm going to make love to you, make you feel every part." I looked into his eyes, "Then do it. Make me feel every single part, Johnny."

He kissed me everywhere, he was now at head level with my hips, licking and nipping around the places except my cock. My fingers eagerly tangled themselves onto his hair, pulling at it, I felt warmth wrap around my hardness making me moan out loud. "Mmm, John, that's it!" He bobbed his head deliciously up and down, making come closer to the desired place.

I whined at the loss, but it gave me the perfect opportunity to push him against the headboard and straddle his hips. "What are you doing?" He asked me with confused eyes, I placed a finger on his thin lips and said, "I'm going to ride you with a bit of your help." He bit his lips and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, he stroked his arousal and made a sign for me to sit on his lap. I sat on his dick and began to ride him trying to find that magical spot inside of me.

"You're so fucking tight!"

" _Oh Fuck_! Harder!"

He thrusted up against hard and erratic, hitting the spot just right. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, I came without touching myself.

"Fuck! Oh so _hot_! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"

He came inside me making me moan out loud at the feeling of being filled to the hilt. I was sprawled on top of him like a blanket, I was so knackered. My eyes were threatening to close but I was stopped until John spoke again, "Wanna go out for dinner?" I traced his lips with my pointer finger with a love dazed face and I said, "I thought we just got done with dessert?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million for reading these, let a girlie know if you like it leave a comment and some kudos!


End file.
